


My Prostitute Boyfriend

by DevilBrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Cock Slut, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBrew/pseuds/DevilBrew
Summary: Bruce suspects that his baseball crush is selling his body and now he has to confront him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



In any bustling city, there's bound to be illegal activity running amok. This was the case with Los Angeles' Devil's Brew lounge. It was a prostitution center where clients paid top dollar for the best male hoes allowed. The exterior was covered with seducing purple graffiti of sexual acts.

Bruce gulped at the sight of the business and nervously walked inside. He didn't exactly want to be here. He had no intention of buying a hoe, but there was something he had to confirm. The interior of devil's Brew was surprisingly posh. The tiles were made from expensive black marble and all the wooden items were forged from mahogany. 

An attractive man stood behind a desk. He has rich chocolate skin and a nice buzz cut. Just a hint of eyeshadow coated his alluring face. He wore a dark blue leotard that out emphasis on his curvaceous lower half. His ass was thicc as hell and his nail polished toes were kept in luxurious high heeled sandals. He arched an eyebrow to show interest and smiled at Bruce.

" Oooh honey, what can I do for you today? I usually just manage finances but for a hunk like you, I'm willing to give you the goods." He licked his glossy lips and stroked his chin. His name was Drake.

Bruce blushed hard and sweated profusely. " I..I'm just looking for a friend I think might work here. His name is Rudy and this is what he looks like.

Bruce popped up an image of Rudy on his phone. He was a well-muscled man in a snug baseball uniform. He and Bruce were on the same team and gotten along great. They'd always hung out and went on pseudo dates. Bruce didn't know how Rudy felt about him and feared it might be unrequited love.

" Oh, I recognize that fuckable face anywhere. He got hired here a few weeks ago and he's been a hit with all the customers. He's catching way more ball here than he does on his baseball team, that's for sure. I love some good drama so tell me this; how'd you find out Rudy was working here?"

Bruce twidled his thumbs. " I began worrying about him when he stopped coming to practice and he would rarely hang out off school hours anymore. One day I was by him when he was in his locker and a small business card fell out. Luckily, he didn't notice so I picked it up when he left. When I saw the name and address, I just thought of the worst."

" Now ain't that something. When Rudy boy joined here I asked him what his reasons were and all he told me was he needed some good dick. I normally only let paying customers in but it sounds like you two need to settle this. Looks like Rudy is almost done anyway."

Drake pointed to a computer screen and Bruce gasped at what he saw. Rudy was on his knees sucking off an older man. The older man's cock was at least a nine incher but Rudy was taking it like a pro. The cock had a fine coat of saliva as Rudy trailed the base with his were tongue. His left hand juggled the balls and his right one stroked off the lower half of the dick. His moist lips were firmly clamped on the tip and his tongue went wild. He stared the man directly in his eyes the whole time. They loved when he did that.

The man was moaning and grunting like a bitch in heat, his knees going weak. Pellets of spit rained on the floor and Rudy shoved the cock as far as it could go into his mouth. The tip throbbed against his throat and the man loudly warns Rudy he's coming. Rudy takes the cock out in time for a shower of sperm to coat his face. He held his tongue out to catch a few drops but most of it landed on his face. He lavished it all over like he was applying lotion. He flashed him an all American boy smile that could make any gay man's heart flutter. The older man grins back and hands him wads of $20 bills before leaving.

Bruce was as hard as a rock from this and more than just a bit jealous. He wanted to be the one Rudy stared at with passion eyes during fellatio. Drake told Bruce the room number and he quickly ran to there.

Rudy cocked his head to the door once he heard a loud knocking.

" Give me a minute. Just had a client ." Rudy says.

" We need to talk".

Rudy was frozen solid once the familiar voice rung in his ears. 'Bruce?' he faintly mumbled before slowly opening the door. Bruce watched sperm drip down his crushes face, a far cry from the model baseball leader he knew from college. Rudy has always been bold, kind, and confidant. Despite Bruce only being a shy student and having a handful of friends, Rudy had stroke up a friendship with him and treated him like a brother.

" Tell me what the hell is going on here. You've been avoiding me for the longest and then I find out you're up to this?! How could you just do this me after everything we've been through".

Rudy felt his heart sink and shame took over

" I know it seems bad but I can explain. I'm not doing this just to be a hoe, all right. Things around the house are pretty bad and my family could really use the money. Ever since the divorce, my mom's been forcing my dad to pay some bullshit alimony and it's been busting his ass. He's been worried sick ever since. I only got into this school cause of a scholarship and I needed a high paying job to help things out. When you're all muscles and no brains like me, being a prostitute is the easiest choice."

Bruce was shaken by the news. He never guessed Rudy would be dealing with so much drama. He always seemed so happy and sure of himself hanging out with the team. He was depressed to hear it and wished he didn't lash out on Rudy. 

" Oh damn, that sucks. I understand why you doing what you're doing but this isn't the way to go. We need to get rid of the root of the problem. It's super cliche but my uncle is friends with a lawyer. He might be able to help your dad in court in this alimony case."

Rudy's eyes widened like saucers.

" Seriously? You'll do all that for me ?"

Bruce chuckled. " Of course. It's the least I could do for my..... Boyfriend." He hesitated to let the word come out. He figured now was as good of a time as any to confess how he felt.

Rudy blushed then flashed the trademark smile. " Yeah. Boyfriends have to look out for each other."

Without directly saying it, Rudy confirmed a mutual love. Bruce was overjoyed and forgot where he was. He embraced Rudy with a passionate kiss and two gently laid on the ground. The salty taste of cum was faint on his tongue but he didn't mind. He quickly undressed and turned around to stretch out that fat pussy.

" Damn! With an ass like that, you should be the one working here!" Rudy smiled and dug his fingers all around in it. He noticed the insides were already wet and juicy.

" I filled up my ass with lubricant just in case everything went well," Bruce says before he moaned like a horny bitch. 

Rudy licked his finger clean of coconut lube and stroked his hard cock. It was calling for a fat pussy to slay. With no hesitation, he slams the throbbing penis inside the bomb ass pussy. The loud squishy sound could be heard as Rudy was pounding right in Bruce's g spot. Bruce has practiced with his dildos before but this was some next-level shit. He lost control on his body and out went an epic fart that sent perfect ripples down Rudy's shaft. Rudy rocked his head back in pleasure. 

When the pounding got even harder Bruce pissed himself. The golden stream went into every direction and his lower half was soaked. Rudy laughed at it all.

" What a dirty boyfriend you are."

The two changed positions so now Bruce lied on his side while Rudy fucked him senseless. Bruce felt like his ass pussy was on fire as waves of pleasure resonated with him. He jerked himself off to all the excitement. 

A climax was soon to come. With a few more good poundings, Rudy shot his load right to Bruce's g spot. He then gave Bruce a blowjob to help him nut, the loving feel of sperm coating his tongue a second time. The hot and musty scent of sex wafted through the air. The two got dressed and walked downstairs holding hands. 

Groups of men were lobbied downstairs watching a replay of what just happened. They then noticed to boyfriends and looked at them with horny faces.

" Sorry guys but from now on I belong to this man." Rude smiled while snuggling with his new lover.

Rudy slapped Bruce on the ass and drove to Rudy's home to spend a long night together.


	2. Big Booty Rudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudy works up the courage to give his anal virginity to his boyfriend.

Rudy wiped away that thick layer of sweat clinging to his forehead due to a long day of baseball practice. As captain of the team, he had to work harder than everyone else to stay at the top of the game. Playing ball felt better than ever now that his life has changed. His boyfriend of two months, Bruce, helped him with the money problems his father was having and they had wild passionate sex every single day. Rudy found out that sex was the perfect way to relax after a fierce training match. Bruce knew how to take dick well despite being a virgin and his high pitched wails were a godsend. There was nothing he loved to see more than Bruce’s blushing face while his meaty cock destroyed the hungry hole. Rudy entered the shower room and leaned against one of the lockers while scrolling through his phone. He was watching a collage of photos featuring Bruce with his mouth stuffed with dick. He loved the way his boyfriend stared him intently in the eyes and slurped around the fat tap. There were a couple of pics with his face drenched with sperm and other pics were just of his ass leaking liquid shit due to being fucked so hard. Bruce had been shy at first but quickly grew accustomed to the pursuit of dick.  
Rudy let the steaming hot water of the showers wash away all the dirt and grime of the day’s practice game. Several other masculine naked men stood around in the room letting their hung dicks hang loose. Rudy was disappointed Bruce couldn’t make it to the practice due to spraining his leg. He was looking forward to making out with him in the shower when nobody was watching. Once his shower was done, Rudy dried himself off and went to his locker to retrieve his clothes and phone. He was in for a shock when he found out his locker was empty! His eyes widened and frantically darted around the room to see if he left it somewhere. He questioned his teammates to see if they were pranking him, but they didn’t know anything. Rudy was pacing around the shower room wondering what the hell he could do.  
“ You look so flustered, boy. Maybe you shouldn't leave your locker unlocked”. Rudy heard a familiar gruff voice fill up the room. He turned around to face his couch carrying his clothes and phone on hand.  
“ Coach! The heck are you doing with my stuff?” he rushed to the older man and grabbed his belongings. He was glad his stuff was found.  
“ A certain someone left their locker door hanging open so I decided to teach him a lesson. You should take better care of your stuff or else someone worse than me will take them. Wouldn’t it be awful if the others found out about your photo collection?” A wide sinister grin spread on his face, making Rudy’s blood run cold.  
" E-Excuse me?" Rudy could barely choke the words out of his mouth.  
" I'm talking about that porn library you're stashing on your phone. It's quite normal for a man your age to have his own collection, but I think you might be addicted!" Coach Meyers laughed and mentioned all the gay porn he found on the phone. " I'm just shocked that my best player is gay. There's nothing wrong with that, mind you, it’s just something unexpected. What you stick your dick in is none of my business "  
Rudy blushed bright red from how casual his coach was being. It was a dumb move on his part to leave his locker unlocked, but he had no right to scroll through his phone! He wondered how much of his collection did he see. More importantly, he worried about Meyers seeing a photo of Bruce.  
“ So, uh, You don’t care that I’m gay?” Rudy had always been self-conscience of his team members finding out about his sexuality since the sports world could be so homophobic. He felt fortunate to be born with such a masculine physique and voice. He had no shortage of comments about his handsome face from friends, family, and random girls. Hell, even teachers talked about him.  
“ Rudy, this isn’t the 90’s anymore. Who you like has nothing to do with your performance on the field. Though, with your big ass, I never know if you rather be a catcher or pitcher!” Meyers laughed at his joke and slapped Rudy on the behind. Rudy couldn’t help but snicker. Coach was far from being the first person to comment on his shapely butt. Years of intense leg workout and protein diets resulted in him having the most well-endowed booty on the team. The guys joked about him having a fatter ass than their girlfriends while they showered and Meyers would often mention how he knew that Rudy would be their best player as soon as he saw his thighs. Rudy was mostly embarrassed by these comments and wished everyone would focus on the rest of his body. “ With the cat out of the bag, I must ask: You fucking with any of my star players?”  
“ What!?” Rudy was shocked that Meyers could be so casual about something so serious and accidentally alerted everyone else in the locker room with his shout. “ Can we continue this conversation in your office?” Rudy put on the clothes his coach handed to him and walked with him to the office. He sat on a small chair while Meyers sat behind his desk.  
“ I don’t want to say who it is, but I do have a boyfriend from this team. We’ve been going out for a few months now and our relationship is a bit more than intimate.” He blushed while confessing to the coach. He wasn’t used to being open about his relationship and it kinda felt great. He didn’t want to feel like he had to keep Bruce a secret.  
“ Now that’s what’s up. I had more than my fair share of hookups when I was your age. The ladies couldn’t get enough of my shaft. What is your boyfriend like? Any particular reason you fell for him?”  
“ He’s just so easy to talk to. He looks tough, but he has a soft center and he’s an amazing cook! Which is great since most of what I cook ends up in the garbage. He helps me out with my homework, we play the same games and we both plan on playing on the same major league team. Plus, he helped me out when I needed help the most. Wouldn’t trade him for the world.” Rudy was lost in thought as he described his intense love for Bruce. The two were a perfect match for each other. “ I haven’t even gotten started talking about our sex life. I’m surprised by how much stamina he has. One time I fucked him right after we won a big game and he was still willing for round two. He’s the best.” He sighed in pleasure from recounting in his mind all the times they had sex.  
“ It's good knowing that today’s youth are still full of energy. A man needs to have a libido. Sex is good for the soul. Has your precious boyfriend been fucking your sweet ass? It would be a shame being a gay man who can’t fuck his big booty boyfriend. Hey, isn’t that your nickname around campus? Big booty Rudy! You’re like the Anthony Recker of college baseball.”  
“ Why do you guys always talk about my ass!? It’s not even that big!” Rudy’s face flushed crimson red while he folded his arms in slight annoyance. Hearing all those jokes about his butt reminded him of his time at the brothel. Most of his clients begged to be smothered by his ass while they rimmed him down. He enjoyed giving them blowjobs, but getting anal p0leasure from random middle-aged men didn’t excite him.  
“ Like hell, it isn’t. I’ll never forget you wore basketball shorts for morning practice cause you forgot to bring your usual pants. While you were leading the team during their jog around their field, Your ass was practically clapping every other step you took. The guys went wild over you.” He teased and poked him on the chest.  
“ Please don’t remind me. To answer your question, I haven’t done anal with him yet and I feel guilty about it. He’s always asking me when can he fuck me and I end up getting embarrassed and changing the subject. It feels selfish since he does so much for me”  
“ Well, he’s not obligated to fuck you, but it is something you should have a serious conversation about. You might enjoy giving up your peach to the man you love. Give it a shot .” He suggested.  
Rudy thought about his words and considered giving up his anal virginity to his boyfriend. They have been dating for a while and Bruce did deserve something for all the hard work he did. He sighed and looked Meyers in the eyes.  
“ Okay, fine. I’ll do it. I just hope an accident doesn’t happen and he starts freaking out about it.”  
“ I wouldn’t worry about that. You two seem to love each other very much so a little poop on his dick won’t destroy your relationship. Get out there and milk him dry” Meyers chuckled and patted Rudy on the shoulder. Rudy thanked and as he was standing up to leave, he felt a strong slap on his butt.  
“ COACH!” he yelled out while covering his ass.  
“ Sorry. Couldn’t help myself. Your ass is like a gift from the gods. Put it to good use" he gave him a thumbs up and gave him another pat-down. Rudy could never catch a break from everyone's obsession with his ass. He left the office and got on his bike to ride to the dormitory center. Rudy used to live alone in his apartment, but he struck up a deal with the landlord to let Bruce live with him. He parked the bike near the entrance and got on the elevator to his dorm room.  
The place was practically spotless. The floors were scrubbed, the furniture dusted, and scented candles were carefully lined up. He was fortunate for Bruce's presence there because the place used to be a pigsty with a heavy odor of sweat. Rudy was almost as embarrassed about his slobbiness as much as his butt. He spotted Bruce in the living room watching an action movie on the couch. Ever so quietly, he took off his shoes and socks and dangled the sweaty fabric above Bruce's nose.  
" Now that's one hell of a way to greet me. Looks like you built up a good sweat out there." Bruce took the sweaty sock and took one big whiff of it. He loved to smell his lover after a workout, particularly around the feet. The aroma of sweat was his greatest pleasure. He had such a nice ripe scent about him. He turned back to his boyfriend and noticed him only in a jockstrap. Bruce immediately drove his face into the crotch and sniffed the scent of musty balls. He could envision Rudy on the field swinging his bat, letting sweat roll down his abs and onto his penis.  
" I missed you out there on the field. I want you to lick me clean before I hopped into the shower. A tongue bath would've been so much more fun" he pressed his crotch harder against Bruce's face and let him nibble on his sack through the material. Bruce moaned into the cock and looked up at Rudy. " You could always do a quick workout here so I can have fresh sweat to lick."  
" Doesn't sound like a bad idea. I have some good news for you. I've been thinking about how much you've been pleading with me to let you fuck me. I know what everyone thinks of my ass and how they can't keep their hands off me. You're dating the guy who probably has the biggest butt in school, which I'm not proud of, and that might have you feeling a certain type of way. If you want it so badly, I'm willing to try anal for you. I’m just letting you know, you better not end up fucking me too hard, or else you can’t sniff my laundry anymore.”  
Bruce looked at Rudy in utter astonishment. He never thought the day would come where fussy Rudy would finally let him smash his giant peach. He pounced on his lover, completely forgetting about the pain in his leg.  
“ Oh thank you thank you! You have no idea how blessed you are to be so thicc. Your ass was meant for my dick. I’ll make you understand the joys of anal pleasure” Bruce his lips down onto Rudy’s and gripped onto him as tightly as possible. The two muscled men clenched onto each other’s skin while their tongue swirled around their mouths. Overwhelmed with passion, the only thoughts on their minds was how to best satisfy their love. Rudy switched positions with Bruce so that his glorious ass was firmly sitting on Bruce’s crotch. He could feel the erection slip past the slit in the boxer shorts and make contact with his bare skin. Chills and cold sweat ran down his spine. It was time for him to man up.  
“ I’m probably gonna regret this later so you better hope doing anal is as good as you say it is. My ass would appreciate it if you went gentle.” His handsome face was blushing bright red and he briefly stood up to apply argan lotion to the interior of his ass. Bruce grabbed him by the hips to slam him down on his hard dick, the sudden pressure forcing Rudy to rip out his loudest fart. The hot air rippling on his dick was the kind of stimulation Bruce needed.  
“ Dude! I just told you to be gentle! Thought I was gonna die.” He sighed into his hands and had to take a few seconds to regain his composure. His rectum felt like it was on fire from the quick assault. He didn’t understand how Bruce could handle getting fucked every day.  
“ Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I had a good feeling you’d fart on me if I fucked you hard enough. I promise to be slightly more tender from now on.” He chuckled and tapped Rudy on his cock. He knew this ordeal would be difficult so Rudy figured it was best if he was the one in control. He focused his strength on his legs to slowly move his body up and down. The hard member slowly stretched out the walls of his ass before entering the tight anus. Truth be told, Bruce had never fucked anyone before. Before he started dating Rudy, he would spend his time twerking on a dildo while thinking of his future lover. The tight wetness of the booty was beyond anything he was prepared for. The flesh groped onto his manhood like it was trying to suck the life out of him. All the nerves in their bodies were going into overdrive. Rudy felt the heat invade his body and connect with his g spot. Was this what anal felt like? He always knew fucking a juicy ass felt phenomenal, but he never expected anal to be this good. It was true there was some pain mixed into the experience, but there was most definitely some pleasure there as well. With every thrust, every fucking amazing thrust, the vaseline splashed from the baseball booty and soaked Bruce’s boxers.  
“ For an anal virgin, you sure know how to milk my dick. You’re gonna squeeze all my nut out with that tight ass” Bruce gripped onto Rudy’s hips as firmly as ever while rocking his hips into him. Rudy could barely form coherent thought amidst the sea of lustful moans spewing from his mouth.  
“ AH AH FUCK! You’re not so bad yourself for-AH!- someone who-FUCK!- mostly bottoms for me.” Coach Meyers certainly knew what he was talking about when he complimented Rudy’s thighs. Years of squatting and lunges gave him the leg strength he needed to gyrate his ass on the dick while slamming it down progressively harder. His sweet dark blue eyes rolled to the back of his head once he felt the climax of his pleasure. His ass couldn’t take much more abuse and Bruce’s dick felt ready to bust. Their combined screams filled the room as Bruce’s orgasm overflowed into the amazing ass. Bruce didn’t even have time to catch his breath before he felt the ass sit down on his face and rip open a ripe fart right on him. He felt hot air and warm semen collide with his face. Rudy knew of Bruce’s odor fetish quite well so he wanted to go the extra mile by farting on him. Bruce rubbed his seed all over his face like it was lotion and turned RUdy around to kiss him on his lips.  
“ Damn that was hot. The diet coach has you on really gives you the best farts. What was it like getting you ass torn apart?”  
“ It was… it was a lot better than expected. I thought it would be more uncomfortable, but it kinda felt good being the submissive one for once. I look forward to the next time you breed me.” He smiled and continued to rest his ass on Bruce’s face, letting the man eat his ass as much as he wanted. A new sex avenue opened up for him and there were more things he could explore with his boyfriend. He wondered if they could become a power bottom duo. The guys back at the brothel would love to hear about this. A bright sexual future was awaiting both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious already, I adore man sluts. The thought of romancing someone who's slept with an incalculable amount of men is a major turn on. To be fair, Rudy only did it to help out his father. I'm glad that these two dorks got together and can start a proper relationship. This is just a one-shot story, but these characters might appear in a different story.


End file.
